Tiberius Smitt
OWNED by YFS! Info Name: Tiberius Smitt Gender: Male District: 6 Age: 13 Weapon: Serrated sword, Spear, Sickle Appearance: Tiberius stands around 5'6 with brown hair, brown eyes, and normal silver apparal. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Tiberius is very quick, good at dodging, and is good at swimming. Weakness(es): Tiberius is not good with ranged weapons, hiding, or camouflage. Personality: Tiberius is good natured and kind hearted to his friends, and his allies as well, but his enemies he avoids and fights whenever the time comes. He is for the most part a social and nice kid, but his darker side is exploited to enemies. Backstory/History: Tiberius was a good kid, even if he was raised in a malnourished part of District 6. The youngest of 5 siblings, Tiberius was often overlooked and called the runt of the family, but he was not this at all. Growing up as average as any normal kid, except slightly less fed, Tiberius was nothing out of the ordinary. He attended school daily, got okay grades, and returned home to have his own time until he went to bed. When Tiberius was chosen to go find a job, he didn't know where to start. So, he went to work on the transportation factories. A young employee, he was given tasks for a kid his age, such as running messages across the factory to other employess. This built his agility. After a long day, Tiberius got little payment, making him upset. More things kept happening in the urban parts of 6, and Tiberius figured out that the next door neighbors had been robbed in the afternoon. Interested, Tiberius walked to the house. The neighbors were trying to scavenge lost items, but Tiberius kept on walking. A gruff hand grasped his shoulder, and Tiberius turned and punched the person. Apparently, the robber never left. He swung a serrated sword at Tiberius, who ducked as the blade smashed the vase. This attracted the neighbors, and the head of them began fighting the robber. Tiberius ran home, just as gunshots rang out and peacekeepers began to seize the house. When he got home, his house was a mess. His father had been mad ever since he lost his job, and Tiberius was in fear. "Honey, stop throwing stuff!" Tiberius's mother said, but a huge WHAM echoed, and he knew his father hit his mother. Tiberius was shocked. He tried to get away, but his father found him. "Your turn!" he said, but his siblings jumped in. Tiberius and his siblings fought their father, and won in numbers. But, it wasn't good. No food was left, and all Tiberius had was measly money to feed one person. Just his luck. His day had been worse than ever. When the morning arrived, no one was around. Reaping day. And Tiberius was late. This day was going to be worse than the previous one. Tiberius ran to get to the reaping, blindly pushing his way through the crowd. He just walked in time to hear his name get called. Tiberius's rotten luck got even worse. He walked up to the stage, shocked, and didn't look down. He was angry. Very angry. Height: 5'6 Fears: More bad luck Alliance: TBA Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 6 Category:13 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished